1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light patterning device and a method of using the same.
2. Background Art
A patterning device is used to pattern incoming light. A dynamic patterning device can include an array of individually controllable elements that generate a pattern through receipt of analog or digital signals. The algorithm used to control the dynamic patterning device, so that its individually controllable elements are in a proper state to form a desired pattern, is called a rasterization algorithm or optical rasterization algorithm. Example environments for use of the patterning device can be, but are not limited to, a lithographic apparatus, a projector, a projection display apparatus, or the like.
Generally speaking, rasterization algorithms begin with a rendering engine receiving image data (e.g., mask file) via a data path. The image data includes a representation of the image to be patterned by the patterning device. The image data is converted into pattern data, which includes the proper state of the individually controllable elements of the dynamic patterning device. The pattern data is sent through the data path to control the individually controllable elements of the dynamic patterning device.
If the feature density of the image file exceeds the maximum rendering capacity of the data path, the rasterization algorithm may be aborted. There are at least two possible solutions to prevent the rasterization algorithm from being aborted. First, the storage capacity of the rendering engine can be increased; however, it remains possible that for a particular image file the feature density could even exceed the increased storage capacity. Second, the scan speed of the patterning device can be adjusted in real-time in accordance with the feature density of the image file; however, this is difficult and could give rise to irregularities in the patterned beam.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for rendering an image file that does not exceed the capacity of the data path. To avoid irregularities, the system and method should not include real-time adjustments during the rendering process.